


Jane's love life

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Humanstuck, Jane is still a virgin, Masturbation, NSFW, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Jane needs a lover.





	1. Chapter 1

Maple Valley, Washington.

Jane’s POV:

“Oh yes.”

You moan at the feeling of your fingers.

“Touch me deeper.”

Your legs are shaking as if there is a current of electricity circulating through your body. You take away your panties and start pressing harder.

“Yes yes yes yes yes!”

“Hey, Jane…”

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Your roommate Aranea surprises you having an orgasm and getting your blankets dirty. This is quite embarrassing.

 

Seattle, Washington.

Being at the preparation for the wedding of your cousin isn’t helpful for your current state of your mind. You are in your thirties, and you are still a virgin. Damn, even Callie lost her virginity, and she is younger than John.

“No no no no no no no no. The flowers must be following the pattern I requested.” John’s fiancée is kind of a control freak when it comes to decorations. “And who was in charge of ordering these fabrics?”

“I was.” Says Kanaya. “Vriska, I can’t trust you when it comes to decoration. The sight of those posters is horrendous by any fashion standards.”

Is that how women in committed relationships behave? You kind of envy them.

“Jane,” John comes next to your seat in the reception room. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, cousin.”

“Vriska’s sister is coming to the wedding, and she needs someone to receive her at the airport. Can you give her a drive?”

“No problem. How do I recognize her?”

“She is red haired and has red tinted glasses. Also, she is partially blind and carries a dragon cane for weird reasons.”

 

Seattle’s airport.

You have been waiting for the mysterious blind girl to arrive, but it has been almost an hour since the plane should have arrived. Did something happened to her?

“Ouch!” You scream as something hits your left leg. “Can’t you see where you are going?”

“I can’t.”

You turn to see exactly what John described: a red haired girl with red tinted glasses and a dragon cane. However, she is also wearing a Skyrim themed t-shirt, some rhinestone decorated pants, and red crocs. Her big toothed smile adorned with teal lipstick is what gets more your attention though.

“Oh, I am sorry. You must be Terezi.”

“And you must be Jane. I recognized your shape as the one of Egbert but with big boobs.”

You blush at that comment but decide to ignore it.

“Let’s go, girl. I am starving, and the food in that airplane was tasteless.”

 

Subway.

“So you are detective?”

“One of the best in the force.” Terezi takes a bite from her pizza sub. “I even am technically a lawyer, but I never applied for the bar exam. Catching criminals is more fascinating than discussing pointless procedures.”

“I have wanted to be a detective since I was a teenager, but I guess I took the less glamorous path of business administration. Tell me, have you seen a corpse?”

“Seven and a fifth.”

“fifth?”

“It was a mutilated arm, and the guy was still alive. His sanity was wrecked though.”

Terezi is kind of funny… if a bit creepy. Maybe you need a friend to take your mind out of this singleness depression.

“Hey, are you going to the convention after the wedding?” Terezi asks.

“I don’t know. I have to make plans to return to college and continue my thesis.”

“You can’t just visit Seattle during summer and not go to the convention! You and me. The convention. Girls time. What do you say?”

Did she winked at you? She probably did it in a friendly manner like Roxy has done in the past.

“I will think about it.”

“Great.”

 

Later that night.

“Roxy!”

“Hi, Jane.” Your best friends responds from the other side of the phone. “Callie and I are travelling by the Great Canyon right now. This place is awesome.”

“Roxy, I need to ask you something personal.”

“Shoot it, girl.”

“How do you knew you were a lesbian?”

“Janey, I am not a lesbian.”

“But Call…”

“I am bisexual, and Callie is not defined by her gender or genitals.”

“Ok, how did you knew you liked girls?”

“Oh my god, Janey! You like a girl?”

“Don’t scream so loud! I can hear you squeal from the other side of the phone.”

“Is she tall or small? Black or white? Skinny or chubby? With huge boobs?!”

“This was a terrible idea!”

“I am sorry, Jane! Just tell me, is she cute?”

“… She is hot!”

“Dam, girl!”

“She is skinny and read headed, and has this shark kind of mouth!”

“That applications of that kind of mouth, Janey!”

“Oh, I can’t do this, Roxy!”

“What can’t you do?”

“I have always wanted to marry a handsome guy. This feels so wrong!”

“It isn’t wrong, Janey. If you feel attracted to a guy or a gal, it is natural.”

“I know it is normal, but can’t change that easily all the plans I had.”

“Janey, this is the same shit that happened with Jake!”

“What? With Jake was different…”

“You told yourself you couldn’t do it, and now he is with Dirk raising an AI. Seriously, you are my BFF, but you need to woman up and touch some boobs to chill out. Callie is getting tired of driving, so I have to go. See you in a few days.”

What is wrong with you? Should you accept this part of you or live with fear?

 

Facebook.

Jane Crocker has sent you a friend request.

Terezi Pyrope has accepted your friend request.


	2. Jane's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not being subtle with my titles anymore.

Jane’s POV:

The Space Needle.

“Wow, I can’t believe we are eating in a restaurant at the top of the Space Needle.” You say to your new friend. “The sight just gives me vertigo.”

“It is a good thing my eyes can only see shapes and colors.” Says Terezi. “If I could sense deep I would be scared shitless.”

You look at Terezi’s mouth as she slurps some tea. Why can’t you stop looking at her mouth?

“Terezi?”

“Uh?”

You try to get the courage to ask her out, but right now you are feeling like that time when your inner voice was saying “do it!” while your voice said “I don’t like you!”

“I was thinking… do you have someone to bring to the wedding?”

Terezi sighs and leaves her cup on the table.

“Not really.” She looks at the park below and changes her big smile for a serious frown. “I used to have many guys and girls looking for me, but I made them all go away. I guess I just got tired of fucking things up. My last boyfriend became a wanted criminal.”

Now you feel shitty for wanting to ask her out. She obviously needs some time for herself, and she probably would see you as desperate. You need to be subtle.

“I was thinking that… if you don’t have a companion… and I don’t have either… we could hang out during the ceremony… and the reception?”

Well done, Crocker. Now she knows you are pathetic, and she is even making a weird expression that somehow resembles an interrogation symbol. However, she returns to her creepy smile.

“Are you asking me for a date, Miss Crocker?”

Even if her eyes are covered with those red tinted shades, you can feel a seductive sight from the woman across from this table.

“Just… hang out and gossip? Like regular single ladies having some fun at a wedding?”

Terezi just laughs and puts her chin over her hands.

“That sounds like fun. Hey, maybe you can help me organize a bachelor party for my sister. Knowing her she probably will just get drunk and watch shitty Nick Cage films while masturbating.”

That brings you back to your nights getting drunk and giving you self pleasure… but watching Michael Cera in shitty romcoms. Each girl to their own fantasies you guess?

 

Back at the hotel.

“Oh yes!” you scream while you introduce your fingers deeply. “Fuck me, Scott Pilgrim!”

As you continue with your loneliness ritual, images of a Brian Lee O’ Malley drawn Scott Pilgrim cross your mind, and you try to focus on the hipster asshole of your 2010 fantasies. Nobody knows this fetish of yours, but it is okay.

“Please, go faster!”

However, this time the images shifts a bit and you can see something else. Is that Ramona Flowers? You haven’t seen Ramona as that hot before? Maybe you always thought about looking like Ramona, but youdidn’t thought you could like her?

“Lick me there, Ramy!”

Just as you approach your climax, the images shifts again and this time you imagine Terezi sucking your genitals with her teal stained mouth. At difference of other times, this time you get like a double orgasm?! Is that even possible? You don’t care, you just try to breath and touch your fluid covered panties.

“Fuck… I need to buy more clean underwear.”

Suddenly, someone knocks on your door.

“Jane, it is Terezi.”

You put your skirt back on without caring about your stained underwear. You should have gone to the bathroom instead of doing it in your room. You open the door and receive your friend.

“What’s up, Terezi?”

“I have just been bored and wanted to do something fun before sleep. The days before the wedding are getting angsty to me.”

“Well, I have a few blu rays with me if you want to have a movie night.”

“Great. I hope you have something better than what my sister and that doofus have.”

Terezi looks at your collection and frowns a bit.

“Nick and Nora’s Infinite Playlist?”  
“Uh…”

“The Room?!”

“It is kind of funny.”

Terezi looks disappointed, but her mouth turns to a smile after a while.

“Oh lala. Watchmen.”

“Jake shared that movie with me years ago. I promised to see it once, but I never did. I am an awful friend.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s see this grimdark baby!”

After one hour of the film, both you and Terezi have been enjoying the noir themed story of this morally ambiguous superhero film by the jerk that ruined Batman vs Superman. The actions scenes are charged with a lot of violence, and the emotions of each character feel painful.

“Are those two guys having sex in the owl ship?” you ask.

“Oh yes.” Terezi says with glee.

As the ship starts pouring fire in the most ridiculous innuendo scene that isn’t in a comedy, you and Terezi start laughing and making jokes about it. Terezi rests over your legs and gives you a cute smile. Not a smile that is creepy and threatening, but a smile of comfort and care. She touches your face with her hands, and you know what she means.

“Terezi…”

You approach her face and kiss her. Her mouth tastes like mint, and her tongue navigates your mouth passionately. She lifts up and contines kissing you. She puts her hands over your breasts and squeezes them.

“Your breasts are so big and soft, Janey!”

She lifts the front part of your shirt and takes away you bra with a swift move. Is this really happening? You are going to make love to a woman? You instinctively cover your breasts and blush at the sight of Terezi taking away her own shirt.

“Terezi… there is something I must confess…. I am a virgin.”

Terezi is topless right now, and she looks confused.

“So you never?”

“No.”

“But you look older than me and I thought…”

It is true that Terezi is in her twenties, and she is probably more experimented on sex than you. John has done it wth his fiancée, Jade is open about how she and Davepeta practice different positions, and even Jake slips up some of his nights with Dirk. You are the only one left out.

“I am sorry, but I really don’t know what to do.”

You look away and there are some tears forming in your eyes. You fucked up your chance of sex, didn’t you.

“I will help you.” Terezi takes your faces straight to her. “I will go slow to make it understandable.”

Terezi gives you and soft kiss on your lips, and like any romance film you close your eyes.


	3. Jane and Terezi's wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Terezi are a couple now.

Jane’s POV:

“That… that was beautiful.”

You wake up with a hot readheaded girl that is younger than you cuddling with you and embracing your big boobs like if her life depended on it. You haven’t been this happy since the day you baked your first cake.

“Good morning, cupcake.” Terezi says with a yawn. “We had so much, didn’t we.”

“Indeed.” You look at her eyes andsmile. “Thank you for everything, Terezi.”

Terezi kisses you and continues to spoon you. Now you can slash “losing your virginity” from you list of things to do before dying. Now you just have to solve a crime and ride a mechanical dinosaur.

 

Terezi’s POV:

You have felt great in the last few days. You came to Seattle to reconnect with your sister, but instead you found a new chance of love. This morning you made love with Jane in the shower, and now you two can’t stop looking at each others butts during the preparations for the reception. Jane really looks good with that flowery dress.

“Someone has been cheerful this week.” Vriska says next to you. “Have you and John’s cousin destroyed the hotel bed yet?”

You blush at you sister’s comment.

“Not yet.”

“Tell me the details, Tez!”

“Let’s just say that while you enjoy Egbert’s dick, I am having the whole package. Jane’s ass is a marvel of nature!”

“Oh, I am not just enjoying his dick. John has other talents that usually are restricted to women.”

Vriska tries to move her eyebrows in a weird way, but you get the reference.

“Were you trying to make Rose’a abnormal eye wiggling?”

“Yes. My forehead hurts for trying that though.”

You wonder what she is talking about, but you will just imagine John doing something humiliating to please Vriska.

 

Gamzee’s POV:

You have finally arrived at Seattle. Wait, why are you here again? Oh, there is a big poster at the exit of the airport.

“Emerald… who is Alan Moore? Oh, I remember! The boss likes those comics about people punching each other. Gotta buy some Batman or something for the big man.”

After getting lost in your way to the convention center, you finally arrive. Sadly, the convention isn’t until a few days.

“Oh shit. I guess I will just chill out in some random hotel and smoke some weed to pass the time.”

Suddenly, you notice a familiar person walking through entrance of the convention center. It looks like Terezi. It really looks like Terezi. No, she always has this weird dragon cane. That thing looks more like a bird than a dragon.

“How did Egbert and my sister got a reservation in the garden?”

“Well, they won a fan contest of the Ghost Busters from Seattle, and now they can have a ceremony with all the personalization they wanted. Of course, after they marry the place must be changed immediately for the next couple in the list.”

You kind of remember that chubby girl from Maple Valley, but she wasn’t that interesting. That, or she avoided you. Why would someone avoid you. Wait… They are holding hands?! MOTHERFUCKING LESBIANS!


End file.
